Sunrise Musings
by plazmah
Summary: The sun rises and a woman stands before the jungle. What is she thinking about...?


Hey yous guys! Hope you like this fic. I had a Star Wars fic a while ago called 'Return to Darkness' but it was too long and I didn't have an ending (hee hee) so I chopped it into two separate stories instead. This is the first part. As usual I don't own any SW characters, DUH! Please R/R! Thankie! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrise Musings

She looked across the untamed jungles of Yavin 4. The sun was rising and from the top of the zigguraut the view was spectacular. Crimson, gold and violet shone down on the pyramid structure and streaked across the sky. The brilliance was marked with a uncommon silence. Even for Yavin 4, it was quiet. A quiet that was solemn and peacful. 

But the woman standing was anything but solemn and peaceful. A million doubts and worries ran through her mind like wildfire. She had woken up early to try a little meditation with the hope that it might prove to be a catalyst for visions that allowed her a glimpse the future. But her nerves were on fire and it was impossible to concentrate. After an hour or so she had given up. She didn't like giving up. It wasn't her style. She felt unnaturally overwhelmed and restless. For a brief moment she felt what it was like to panic. 

Quickly she shook her head, trying to toss those alien feelings from her mind. This was not like her. 

_I suppose it's understandable if I'm a little on the edge. After all, It'll soon be the big day._

Closing her eyes she could not help but feel pleased. "Soon. Soon it will be time." she said with a smile. 

Suddenly the vision came. It was unlike any vision she had ever had. Jedi, marching together like a mighty river, only to fall away from each other. Grotesque warriors that she had never seen before. Pain. Joy. Everything coming together in beautiful symmetry under the cover of an empty nothingness. 

The woman suddenly jolted awake. How long had she been standing there? Judging from the position of the sun, not too long. 

A deep breath fully brought her back to reality. She couldn't even remember the vision she had just had. But she intrinsicly realized it hadn't been all happy tidings. 

_Relax. You're just stressed. Everything will be fine_

But she knew that visions couldn't be taken lightly. Nothing ever happened by coicidence. Everything that happened in the galaxy was guided by the Force. Its gentle hand would, without a doubt, shape her destiny. 

She straightened proudly. Nothing had ever scared her before and she wasn't palnning on changing that. How could she, of all people, be scared? She who had looked death in the eye time and time again? She who had faced Darth Vader and the Emperor alone? She who had tried (but to her good fortune, failed) to destroy the most powerful Jedi in the universe? She who was once the Emperor's Hand? 

Someone was coming up the ziggaraut. The woman smiled, knowing who it was even before he spoke. 

"Someone's up early." Luke Skywalker said. 

Mara Jade's smile widened as he came up beside her. "So are you, you know." 

"I always woke up this early back in the days when I ran the entire Academy and trained every student myself. Old habits are hard to break." 

Mara nodded and for a few mintues they simply stood together and watched the sun rise. 

"You're nervous." Luke said, half questioning and half stating the fact. Mara couldn't help but love him more. He was so cute when he was unsure of himself. It was so unlike the Jedi Master persona he wrapped himself in when in public. It showed her Luke was willing to show her his vunerabilities. Although she tended to hide hers. 

"A little." she replied hesitantly. Showing vunerability was not her forte. She resolved to do it less. 

Luke looked at her curiously. _ He probably heard my thoughts loud and clear._ Mara thought with an inward chuckle. It was unbelievably astonishing at the intensity that she and Luke had bonded to each other over the last few months. It was so hard to explain what it was like, to be separate yet not from someone that loved you so much and that you loved back with the same passion. 

Smiling again Luke put an arm around her waist. "Remember. You can tell me anything Mara. I trust you completely. You can trust me." 

Mara nodded, knowing he meant every word of it. They gazed at each other for a moment and felt a sudden wave of concern pass through him. 

"What?" 

"I have to confess that there's another reason that I woke up early." 

She frowned. "Really? What is it?" 

For a second Luke puzzled. Then his usual quiet determination returned. "I don't want to worry you, but I was having visions all night. Visions unlike anything I had ever experienced." 

_Just like me..._ "What did you see? 

He shook his head. "That's the problem. I can't remember. But I'm sure it wasn't Obi-Wan or Yoda coming to chat." 

_He means it was unnerving._ she realized. 

Luke looked at Mara quizzically. "You had the same kind of visions didn't you?" 

"Yes. Just before you arrived." 

There was no talk for a while. Mara felt Luke's presence mingle with hers and a sense of calm washed over her. She, in return, reassured him that she was okay. All without words. 

Luke pulled her close and kissed her gently. They stood like that for a while until he took Mara's arm and pulled her in the direction of the ziggaraut stairs. 

"Come on. Leia's looking for us." 

Mara snorted with amusement. "Last minute details?" 

Luke grinned. "Be thankful I talked her out of having a big event complete with bickering dignitaries from across the galaxy." 

"I **am** thankful. I don't think I could have dealt with dignitaries. Give me assassins in a Smuggler's Run cantina over that any day." 

Her matter of fact statement caught Luke off guard and he started laughing. Mara joined in, and they were laughing all the way down to the ground. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, whaddya think? I feel like it used to be better when it was part of a larger whole, but what can you do...? I bet I didn't get the facts right either... *sigh* Anyways, R/R! 


End file.
